vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Spinjitzu Master
Summary The First Spinjitzu Master was the first person to practice Spinjitzu and created the land of Ninjago. He was born in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, created by the Firstbourne Dragon and the Oni. As a consequence, he possessed both the Powers of the Dragons (Creation, and the other Elemental Powers) and the ones of the Oni (Destruction, Darkness, Shapeshifting). The Firstbourne Dragon tried to use his son to bring peace between to two races in the Realm, and to put an end to the war, however, as soon as this plan failed, the First Spinjitzu Master escaped from the Realm, only to create his own, using 4 Golden Weapons that he made: Ninjago. Once Ninjago was created, he had to fight the embodiment of Darkness and Evil, created by the Balance only to counterbalance Light and Good: the Overlord. After a long war between him and this eldritch horror, the First Spnjitzu Master, unable of destroying the monster, divided the land of Ninjago into two continents, banishing the Overlord in one of them (which became the Dark Island), restoring the Balance in Ninjago one again. After the war against the Overlord, the First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal, an object to travel to the rest of the 16 Realms, and had two children: Wu and Garmadon. He left them the Golden Weapons, and after some time, he finally deceased. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely Low 2-C Name: The First Spinjitzu Master Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Predated the Universe to an unknown degree) Classification: Creator of Ninjago/Spinjitzu, Oni/Dragon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection and Manipulation, BFR and Portal Creation via Realm Crystal, Forcefield Creation, Precognition, Flight, Summoning (Can summon a dragon of pure energy), Biological Manipulation (Created the Serpentine, a race of humanoid snakes), Immunity Negation (Elemental Blades can negate the powers of the Stone Army's armor, created by The Overlord to negate The First Spinjitzu Master's power), Can negate invulnerability (W/Elemental Blade), Holy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Invisibility, Superhuman Speed, Smoke Manipulation, Intangibility, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Manipulation of and Teleportation through shadows, Creation, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry and Limited Power Nullification, Air Manipulation, Time Travel, stopping, accelerating, rewinding and slowing of Time, Acausality (Wields the Golden Weapons, which have been shown to be immune to any changes in time, with the wielders being unaffected as well. Predates Fate), Statistics Amplification (With Earth, Speed, and Metal Elements), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Fought the Overlord, whose very essence can corrupt people with a single drop) and Poison Manipulation, can harm Non-Corporeal beings, can seal darkness in land Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely Universe level+ (Created the world of Ninjago, and likely the entire Universe) Speed: Unknown. Likely FTL (Should be faster than Nadakhan, who reacted to and blocked light beams from 8 Nindroids at point blank range). Higher with the Element of Speed and Spinjitsu Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Planet level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Fought The Overlord for extended periods of time) Range: Likely Planetary, possibly Universal Standard Equipment: The Golden Weapons, The Realm Crystal, The Golden Mech, The Sword of Sanctuary, The Elemental Blades Intelligence: Extremely High (Existed before the universe, created Spinjitzu) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spinjitzu: Spinjitzu is a technique that allows the user to spin at extreme speeds, creating a tornado of energy around themselves Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-1440 (SCP Foundation) 1440’s profile (speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Smoke Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technopaths Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Ninjas Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2